


Cry No Tears

by jungle_ride



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: Emma Swan doesn’t cry over Neal Cassidy. She swears to herself she never will, as she slides into the police car, hands cuffed behind her back.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cry No Tears

Emma Swan doesn’t cry over Neal Cassidy. She swears to herself she never will, as she slides into the police car, hands cuffed behind her back. It's her own fault after all, she should have _known_. He was a thief. A criminal. But then hadn’t she been one too? 

_“I stole a stolen car?”_ They were the same or at least she’d thought so, she's never stolen someone’s life.  
  
The judge looks at her sympathetically, sighs and sentences her to eleven months. It’s a lenient sentence, with good behaviour she could be out in eight, or so she’s told. It doesn’t matter much to her, she’s still alone. Abandoned by the side of a road. _Again_.  
  
The jail isn’t as bad as she’d imagined. It's minimal security and the staff treat her well enough. The other girls laugh and snicker whenever she walks by. They nickname her Bonnie Parker, call out “Hey Bonnie where’d your Clyde get to?” She keeps her head high and ignores the taunts. She absolutely _doesn’t_ think about how that used to be _their_ thing. _“You’re the Bonnie to my Clyde baby, the Clyde to my Bonnie.”_  
  
She wipes him from her memory, every last little detail from the touch of his hands at her hips, to the sparkle in his eyes. Tries to at least. He always finds her, haunts her dreams. Each morning she wakes with the ghost of his lips pressed to hers, the echo of _“I love you too”_ ringing in her ears.  
  
Emma Swan doesn’t cry over Neal Cassidy. Expect when she does.


End file.
